Value
by Rakusa
Summary: Hommage to random moments in time.  Maybe Usagi was the fated one to share his life and his love, but sometimes it is the rare moments when she isn't there, that Mamoru breaks down enough to have some value as a character other than his role only for her


Value

2 March 2011

Sum: Maybe Usagi was the fated one to share his life and his love, but sometimes it is the rare moments when she isn't there, that Mamoru breaks down enough to have some value as a character other than his role only for her.

AN: So... I lied about not starting any new stories. But this is only a one-shot, because it was an interesting thought I had. Hope you all agree...

–

There was a drink in front of him, waving suggestively in front of his face. He wasn't a drinker, wasn't on principle, and on standard, but tonight, he had no moral high ground to stand on.

He didn't know how all of this started, or how it all rolled downhill from the first one. In the end, he didn't even know what point he was at now, or how he got there. He took the drink and tossed it back, the harsh liquid burning his throat as it slithered down to his belly, warming him inside and out. He could feel the effects rising throughout his bloodstream and it was touching his eyes, speech and coordination.

The hand that had given him his drink slapped onto his shoulder in a firm grip. It was a female hand, but it wasn't any female hand, it was a strong one, and one he knew well enough. He'd seen it in front of his face many times before, but it wasn't usually offering him a drink. It was usually flying as a fist, intending to connect with some breakable part of his handsome face, and do just that. A few times it succeeded, and of those times, he probably deserved all of them, which is why it probably happened. This peace-offering of sorts seemed like a trick at first, ready to take him unawares, but he knew the person too well for that to be the case, though to take him unawares in a different way, was right up her alley.

"Forget it." He slurred. "I'm not doing it."

A well-groomed eyebrow rose at his denial of something that wasn't even offered or suggested. "What pray tell do you mean?"

"I won't slump down that far. Forget your ideas about what you can get out of me while I'm- I'm" *hiccup* "I'm-" He stumbled a bit in both speech and ability to stay upright. "Intox-inebr-intoxibrated!"

There was an amused quirk to the side of her lips and she shook her head. "To think what Usa-chan would think of this if she could see you. Besides, you seem to have me confused with another girl." There was a steadying hand at his elbow. "I have no designs on you like that."

"You!" Mamoru wagged a finger in her face, intending to look menacing, but already proving in so many ways that he'd fail at it tonight if it came down to a fight. "You are going to hold this over my head, put me in some embarrassing situation and then show it to Us-A-ko." There was a hitch in his voice as he attempted to suppress a hiccup.

"Would I do that?" The voice asked innocently.

"Yes." He grumbled.

"I probably would, had you not been dating the most important female in the entire universe. Piss her off royally, and she could demolish it all. Besides, I would never hurt her, even if she does deserve better than you. For some strange reason, you're the one she chose."

Mamoru slumped forward and rested his head on his crossed arms along the bar-top counter in the house that they were at. "She's lucky to have friends like you. But! The world is not only about her. The world is also about me! _I_ could destroy the world just as quickly, _I _ am just as important!"

The woman's lips twisted, whether in distaste or amusement, Mamoru didn't know. He never expressed these opinions before, and never out loud. His eyes felt heavy as he rested there, and he let them lower fractionally, closing out most of the world, but fighting to blink every once in awhile, just to keep tabs on people and locations.

"You never relent your control or surveillance, do you?"

"How come you're not drinking?"

"I am, but I have a better tolerance." The voice was definitely amused. "So tell me, oh mighty, important god of the universe, if you were the sole ruler of these vast and different things, what would you do?"

"I would-" He frowned, never having considered it before, and not having an immediate answer to pacify the girl. "I would, I would- build a giant bowling arena! Sky-high and miles upon miles of lanes and it would be the first bowling alley to have an obstacle course."

There was a slight laugh and then a shake of the counter as the girl pushed away from it to turn towards him fully. "You would have control over everything that even moved, including the wind and the blades of grass and you'd build a bowling-alley?"

"Well... putting it that way... yes I would, but I'd also free children's' minds to understand every language in existence."

"What a weird combo." The girl mentioned. "Neither seem really like you..."

"It's what I'm thinking about when Motoki goes on about turtles or the rest of you chatter about girl things."

"How to build a sky-scraper bowling alley, and what each floor was and how each were different than those before it, all the while, you'd be letting kids know every language there is in the entire world? Why not just make everyone speak only one?"

"Because languages change, each word can mean inherently something different. Soon people will not understand each other again. However, if they can understand _every_ language, then when a language changes, they will be able to read it and understand, at least mostly."

"Unless they're like you at this moment, where even the most simple sentence seems like a challenge to understand?'

"Piss off." Mamoru grumbled, dropping his head back down onto his forearms.

"Why have you suddenly turned British?" The amusement had never left her voice.

"I thought I told you to leave."

"I would, but this is too much fun!"

"If you're only going to make fun of me, then I might as well go somewhere else."

"Sit down Chiba." Mamoru sank back in his chair at the commanding tone. "You realize that nobody would have realized that you thought of yourself so highly, that you could destroy the world as much as Usa-chan could if the right buttons were pressed... and all would be shocked at your version of the future... but you're allowed to have these thoughts. Especially while drinking."

"But Usa-ko is the future." Mamoru stated glumly. "I'm just the male side-kick that she has to save every few weeks."

"Is it really so often? I would think she thought she was the one who needed the saving."

"Maybe physically. I suppose physically it's not as common, but she's the savior. I've accepted that, and I'm nothing but eye-candy."

"I was going to say that you under-value yourself earlier tonight, but I can see now, that you have no lack in your arrogance, you just keep it hidden."

"Value?" Mamoru mumbled out, unsure what to make of her statement.

"Yes, value. You have value to this team, to Usa-chan and to the people you will someday lead."

"Way too serious of a topic for this many drinks."

"You started it."

"You know what?"

"No."

"Shut up."

EAN: It will be subject to comments and thoughts, and will be edited/changed in the future I'm sure when new random thoughts come to me and needs an outlet. But I thought it was a funny moment when Mamoru lets his mouth say what he's really thinking during all the times he tunes the others out.

EAN2: So this has nothing to do with this story, but I was watching Dr. Who, and at one point he says something about the statues having to look at each other so that they can never move again, but if someone were to stand in between them, then wouldn't the one that is behind you, move? I'd really like to write a Dr. Who crossover, or maybe just a fanfic, but I feel like I'd be rubbish at it, first off I don't have all the British slang down, or tonnage/word usage... second off, I don't have the Dr.'s personality down either, no matter how much I'd like to, especially as there's different "doctors" and he's got such a complex look most of the time. Then there's the lack of an original idea in my head or a burning plot bunny that would even begin a fanfic... so yeah, I guess the idea's out... but it would be fun, no? Would anyone read it? I've started dabbling in crossovers and only 2 of the 3 have gotten any reviews and all in the last year too... interesting...


End file.
